


In the Morning

by ursweetheartless



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursweetheartless/pseuds/ursweetheartless
Summary: Prompto pouted for a second, fiddling with the controller, before reaching over to flip the television off, plunging the room into near darkness. He envied Noct’s ability to fall asleep anywhere, at any time.





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> there's an nc/somnoph story in my head that has been torturing me for weeks. i scrapped it this morning, and it turned into this? 
> 
> sorry not sorry i guess...

Prompto looked over his shoulder as _Game Over_ crept across to screen, ready to hand to controller off to Noct again but Noct was dead asleep. He was sprawled across an impressive amount of the bed, with his head propped up awkwardly against the headboard and his phone held against his chest in one slack hand. Prompto pouted for a second, fiddling with the controller, before reaching over to flip the television off, plunging the room into near darkness. He envied Noct’s ability to fall asleep anywhere, at any time.

Prompto sat up slowly, arching his back into a satisfying stretch, his shoulders and spine stiff from slouching against the edge of the bed for so long. He turned, climbing up to his knees with the intention of waking Noct up before he headed home, but he stopped. Noct looked peaceful like this, with his face relaxed and his lips parted just the slightest bit, moving softly with each quiet breath. His hair was falling softly over his eyes where it was getting a bit too long, and Prompto smiled softly, leaning in close to brush it away.

Noct shifted a little at the contact, face scrunching up a little as he leaned into Prompto’s hand, and Prompto froze with his palm against Noct’s cheek. Noct settled again, his breath fanning over Prompto’s skin. Prompto couldn’t breathe for a moment, and he definitely couldn’t move his hand. Noct’s skin was warm, and Prompto’s eyes zeroed in on his lips.

He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it; it wasn’t a conscious decision to lean in closer, to kiss Noct. It was soft and chaste, just a slight pressure, until Noct moved against him a little, opening his mouth, and then it was deep and lazy. Prompto sank into it, closing his eyes for a moment until he snapped to his senses.

He froze, eyes snapping open, and Noct was looking back, sleepy and soft and confused.

Prompto was off the bed in a second, not bothering with an excuse or an explanation. He didn’t even gather the school books he’d left on the table, or grab his jacket off the chair by the door. He just ran, out into the night, and didn’t stop running until he was already home, leaning against the locked apartment door without his keys or his phone.

X

He must have fallen asleep at some point, even though it was cold and the concrete under him was hard, because the next thing Prompto knew, he was waking up. It didn’t happen all at once, but bit by bit the world came back. He was stiff and uncomfortable, and his legs and ass were numb from the concrete underneath and the edge of the door frame was biting into his back. There were warm hands on his cheeks though, one bare skin and one gloved, turning his face up.

And then the hot damp gust of someone’s breath against his cheek, and lips pressed to his. It was nice, it was soft and comfortable. He blinked himself awake, freezing up when he recognized Noctis’ face so close. Noct pulls back, smiling softly. It’s dark out, with the still, quiet air of late night, and the cheap fluorescent bulb above them is flickering slightly, giving Noct a halo.

“Hey.” Noct’s voice is low and sweet. Prompto blushes hard and pulls his knees in tightly to his chest so he can bury his face in them. Noct’s bare hand combs through the hair on side of his head, and it’s soothing. He can hear the sound of Noct fiddling with his phone, and a faint ringing on the other end.

“Hey Iggy, I found him.” There’s voice on the other end, but it’s too quiet to make out. Noct chews on his lower lip thoughtfully.

“No, we’re at his apartment. Can you come get us?” Ignis’ voice spikes a little– in concern maybe –but Noct is looking right at Prompto again. Their eyes are locked. “No, he’s coming back with me.” Noct pauses and Prompto knows this is where he should be saying something, arguing maybe, but he doesn’t. He manages a weak smile, and Noct smiles back, wide and brilliant.

“I know Iggy. We’ll talk about it in the morning, I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind and come bother me on [tumblr](http://www.ursweetheartless.tumblr.com).
> 
> <3


End file.
